Meet The Mutt School 2: The Canadian Adventure
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Summary When Jenkins goes to the doggy Olympics, to get even with his rival, Buster, he takes his five friends along. After one practice, he's very far in front of Buster, but in the challenge, he's in the lead. The pack then meets a squad of three fun-loving youtubers, a Sweet and Savvy Golden Retriever named Prodigy, a tomboy Rottweiler named Rayven, and a Jack Russell Terrier with a big personality named Galaxy. It seems suspicious to the three new friends, so they go try to see what Buster is up to next, but all the pranks afterwards are set up elsewhere. Can the mutts and their newfound friends end Buster's once again evil scheme? Story Chapter 1 Two unique voices boomed out from the rest of the choir classroom, "We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas!" Lilac placed her paws over her ears and sighed, "Guys, you sound beautiful." "Thank you," the two dogs replied. Lilac rolled her eyes and slammed her paw on her desk, "But this song is so last season!" "Whoa!" Buddy smarted, "Who made you the dominant dog, Lilac?" Lilac growled lightly, "Please for the love of the Labradors!" Buddy grinned, "Whoa, Lilly! Hold the phone! Do I have to assert my dominance on you again?" Lilac sighed, "I think Jenkins should lead the pack!" "You'we just saying that because you like him!" Katy said, making Lilac blush. "What do you see in that Chow Chow?" Prensess asked, hanging by her tail on a chandelier. "Hey Prensess," Buddy said in his friendly tone, "Where'd the chandelier come from?" Prensess smiled, "I got it from the supplies store." "Well," Lilac muttered, "He's a quarterback, he looks bold, he has those freckles, oh... Just too much." Lilac suddenly found herself fanning a magenta colored fan, "Wait, where'd this come from?" "Oh, I felt ya needed it." Buddy said, laughing. The chandelier broke as Prensess fell onto Lilac's desk in a faceplant. Lilac held out her paws as she squinted her eyes, "Whoa! Prensess, you alright?" "Yup!" The Pug/Dachshund mix said, jumping off Lilac's desk. Prensess took her seat in front of Katy. The teacher rose from her desk, "Now now pups, settle down." The pups settled down as the grown dog snapped her fingers, "What time is it?" Buddy raised his paw rapidly, "I know Mrs. Singer, It's time for lunch!" The bell rung as him and his pack danced to lunch. "What did you get today, Jenkins?" Lilac asked. "I have gravy and doggy biscuits!" Jenkins said. Lilac then asked Buddy, "A hamburger on rye!" Buddy looked at Treasure and Treasure had kibble. Treasure glared at Katy, "I have a tune fish sandwich!" Katy asked Prensess and Prensess said, "A grilled cheese!" Prensess smirked at Lilac, "What did you get?" Lilac muttered, "A ham sandwich and..... SPRING WATER!" There was multi-colored flowers all over Lilac's water bottle and everyone giggled at it. A group of min-pins walked by as the scene changed, "Spring Water? Wha...?" Buddy was in science class, sitting with Jenkins and Lilac, "So according to Mr. Rocket, today's the first day of spring." "You didn't know that?" Jenkins asked. "That explains everything." Lilac whined. "You know what my owner wants me to do this spring?" Jenkins asked. "Um.... What?" Lilac responded. Jenkins grabbed a picture, "Doggy Olympics!" "Wow." Lilac and Buddy commented. "Yeah," Jenkins said, "My boy thinks I am motivated enough. Buster is in them, so I also found an opportunity to show that blondy who's in charge." "Ugh," Buddy commented, "I hate him, he's a jerk!" "Your not the only one, Bud." Lilac said. "It's kinda crazy how he killed Mr. Rocket, ay?" Treasure commented, "And he nearly killed Lilac." "Lilac is one of my pack," Buddy said, "And what Buster did was unforgivable." "And let's not forget how he tried to kill my position as quarterback!" Jenkins added. Prensess approached the group, "What's going on?" "Jenkins is gonna try out for the Doggy Olympics!" Lilac said in excitement. Prensess threw her paw up in the air, "Woo hop! You go boy!" Jenkins thanked Prensess and proceeded to speak, "Yeah, it's pretty awesome!" Lilac pondered her lip with her paw, "I wonder if Nat thinks I'm motivated enough to enough to enter the Olympics!" Buddy chimed in excitedly, "Maybe Preslee would let me sign up!" "Oh, I don't know, guys." Jenkins said, "The games are challenging and it's really far away." "How far?" Treasure asked. "Up north," Jenkins said as he pointed his paw upward, "In Canada." "Wow." The group said in amazement. "I think my boy has a lot of room in the RV." Jenkins said. Lilac put both of her paws on her face and her muzzle dropped open of amazement, "We're taking an RV?" "Jenks, this is a big opportunity!" Buddy said, "I'm gonna go tell Katy!" "Guys," Lilac said, "Nat probably would not ever let me go on a trip with Krafty, since he is a fruit loop dingus." Buddy giggled, "I'll handle that." Chapter 2 Buddy paced around the lockers and sighed, "Pack Meeting!" The pack gathered in a friendship circle. "So what's the plan, Bud?" Lilac said, having faith. "Well," Buddy said in response, "Nat could never reject puppy dog eyes, could she?" Lilac wore a confused look on her face and whimpered. "Oh lord...." Jenkins rolled his eyes as he noticed Katy, "I'm gonna get Katy and tell her the news." Lilac nodded, "Alright, Jenkies! I'll keep brainstorming ideas with Buddy, alright?" Jenkins ran over to Katy, "Hey girl!" "Hey Fwuit Loop Dingus!" Katy said as she flipped. Jenkins gave Katy his stern look, "ehem... Katy, listen up please." Katy giggled, "Okay, I'm listening to every wowd!" "Good," Jenkins said, "I'm heading for yah Doggy Olympics this year! My goal is to beat Buster and win the Olympics!" Suddenly, the song Gangnam Style came on. That only meant one thing, Doc Drew was in house, "C'mon y'all! Let's dance!" Doc drew bounced to his hind legs and did the dance. Katy clapped her paws and eagerly joined in the fun. Buddy bounced to his hind legs too and yelled, "Everybody! Let's dance!" Lilac wiggled and thumped her rudder-like tail against her locker and sing along. Nikko, Treasure, and Marathoner did a train and kicked their left paws out in unison, going all through the halls. "Amateurs!" Jenkins yelled as he started to break dance. Suddenly, Prensess was swinging on a new chandelier yelling, "Oppan Gangnam Style!" Nikko fell on the other dogs. The German Shepherd had his tail covering the Beagle and Shih Tzu. Nikki laughed as the two head popped out and laughed along. Mr. Rocket heard the music from his room and jumped out, "A party? I love parties!" Mr. Rocket jumped onto his hind legs and started to dance. Mrs. Doggs came to the hall and looked amazed, "A party, Ay? Well, let's dance!" Mrs. Doggs also jumped onto her hind legs and waved her bushy tail in the air. Mrs. Beggarly pounced out of her room and started to dubstep, "Well, my paws aren't as swift as they used to be." "What are you talking about?" Mrs. Doggs commented, "Your doing great!" "Oh thanks," Mrs Beggarly said, "Should I take it up up a notch?" "Absolutely!" Mr Rocket said. Mrs. Beggarly jumped onto her hind legs and started to throw her fist in the air as she watched Jenkins breakdance, "Awesome dancing!" "Thanks, Mrs. Beggarly!" Jenkins replied. Mrs. Beggarly rubbed her tummy with her paw, "Nice manners! Keep it up!" Mr Rocket smiled at Prensess swinging on the chandelier, "Hey sweetie, is there enough room on that chandelier for two?" "Sure!" Prensess said, helping Mr. Rocket's tail on, "Hang on, Brax!" Mrs. Fur heard Prensess call Mr Rocket "Brax" and wanted to pop out and Prensess a good talking to, came out to notice the action, "Elmina, What's going on?" Mrs. Beggarly responded, "Well Trish, we're having a party!" Mrs. Fur rolled her eyes, "Isn't it bizzare to have a party in the middle of a hallway?" "Your so boring!" Lilac yelled. Mrs. Fur growled, "No one calls me boring, young lady!" "Then dance!" Jenkins yelled. "Oh..." Mrs Fur said, getting on her hind legs, "My pleasure!" Mrs Fur grabbed an electric guitar and Doc Drew threw in an amplifier and plugged it in. Mrs. Fur jammed on her guitar and head banged as she looked into Mrs. Dachshund's room, noticing she was asleep. "Your missin' out!" She yelled. Nothing could wake a Dachshund up. Mrs. Dachshund drooled on her computer as the halls kept getting noisier and noisier and everyone kept dancing.